Meeting you again
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: The Strawhat Crew are on another adventure! they decided to land on a big mysterious island called 'Aura Island'. When Zoro spots a mysterious girl at the docks, he is about to have the second greatest surprise he ever saw in his whole life... something he never expected to happen again... (my second FF, contains some humor too depending if this story might continue :)ZoroXOC


*Dream*

Kuina: Hahahahah! You almost beated me!

Zoro: I've been training everyday! Just you wait! I'll beat you someday!

Kuina: Ha! Im not gonna let that happen! Im the strongest fighter in this dojo!

Zoro: well... we'll see about that!

*End of dream*

*Bang!*

Zoro woke up from his dream to see Franky, Ussop and Luffy Testing out the Thousand sunny's cannons.

"If we added this mechanism to the cannon, it will make the ammunition more powerful and explosive! It will be Suuuuuper!" Franky pointed out. " coooool!" Cried out Luffy and Ussop. "That is was a very eye popping demonstration there" sang out Brook," although...

I HAVE NO EYES TO POP OUT! YOHOHOHOHO! Ending his statement with a skull joke.

" Hey Sanji! Get me some food! Im hungry! Luffy yelled. " Yeah Sanji! Get some food! After all I, captain Ussop need strength for blasting the cannons! Ussop cried out.

No way! We can't eat food until my dear Nami-Swan has finished drawing her map and my dear Robin-Chan has finished reading her book! Sanji yelled back with an annoyed look on his face.

" Hey Nami! Where is the next island!? I wanna eat some food! Luffy yelled out.

"Shut up! Can't you see i'm also trying to figure that out too?" Nami yelled angrily."Ughhh that Baka... always disturbing me... He is screaming out to me to find the next island when his screaming is the thing thats making me hard to think! A scribble symbol appeared on her head as Nami rested her head on the table. " Hey Sanji? Can i have one of those fruity drinks that you made? It's so boiling hot...

" Of course! I would no let my beautiful angel be disturbed by this terrible heat! Sanji cried out, in love mode and twirled to the kitchen to get the drinks. He appeared out of the kitchen a few minuets later handing Nami the drink.

" Here... for my beautiful Nami-swan..." Sanji said elegantly

" Uh thankyou!" Nami replied with a slight blush on her face

"Ok! As i was saying... Nami declared after drinking a huge gulp of drink, the nearest island that we are going is called 'Aura Island'! she turned to face Robin," Robin, can you find any books that might have any information of aura island?

Yes...right... Robin replied with a smile and walked over to the bookshelf, her eyes quickly scanning for the right title until she took out a book bounded with purple leather and stitched togther with golden thread with the title ' Aura Island' written on it. She flipped it open until she came to the main article of the page.

"Ah... it says that Aura island is home to many people and animals who live in five different villages, Seabright villiage, Alamando Villiage, kurekito Villiage, Sunaka Village and Sorina village..." Robin continues reading" Aura Island got its name because of the legends, mysteries and puzzles hidden away in the island."" There are also faint mystical energys emanating from that island making is even more mysterious..." Robin flips a page" and last of all... the descendants and all of the other people who live there don't know how that island was formed in the first place..."

She closed the book as she has finished reading the chapter.

"Wow! A mystery island! Sounds so cool!" Luffy cried in pure excitement.  
So Robin, since there are five villages on this island which one are we actually heading to? Nami asked curiously. " we are currently heading straight in the direction for Sorena..." Robins sentence was cut off as a Boom of a cannon rang out throughout the whole ship.

" Hey Luffy! Look at that cannon ball heading for that deserted island! Ussop yelled to Luffy while pointing straight ahead." Everybody turned to the direction of where Ussop was pointing to see a flying cannonball land onto Aura Island.

"Wow! That was sooo awesome! It hit that island! I wanna have a go to!" Luffy was practically trying to move Ussop out of the way to have a go at shooting the island.

*BONG* Nami landed her fists on their heads

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Nami screaming angrily at Ussop," That cannonball you just shot at that island went directly to that villiage! And that is the village that we are going to stop to! Nami finished channelling her rage at Ussop and turned to Luffy."

" And you! BAKA! If you shoot that cannon again you would cause more damage to the village and harm to the people who live in it!" Nami finally finished with her rage and took a few deep breaths.  
Ok! Lets just ignore that and lets start sailing!, Brook!, Sanji!, Franky!, Ussop! Set the sails! We are heading to that village! Nami cried out with her sudden turn of emotions.

Robin had finished reading her book chapter and decided to see the village through her telescope. She took it from the table and started looking at the village's scenery. She saw several buildings, mostly two storey ones. She started moving around her telescope and she moved it on an angle so she could see the docks. There were no people there, probably taking a rest from their work for the day. There were several boats, fish boats and a few ships. She moved her telescope on an angle again until something caught her eye, A mysterious figure just standing there... Robin looked closer and realises that the mysterious figure was girl, looking like she was 18 or 19.

" How odd..." Robin thought out loud." A girl at the docks at this time of the afternoon.."

"A girl! Where!?" Sanji and brook cried out running to Robin to take a peak at her telescope

"Ahhh! Her mysterious style makes her beauty even more captivating!" Sanji started twirling around in love mode.

"Her toxic beauty could kill me!... although i am already dead! YOHOHOHOHOHO!

The commotion had attracted everyone, except for Zoro to come gather around.

"Hey what's going on?" Ussop asked curiously. " Oh Ussop! Look! Robin says that there is a mystery girl just standing on the docks! Luffy replied ""So there is!" Ussop replied back . " Hey Zoro! Get over here! Look! Ussop ran over to pull up Zoro.

Go away! Quit bugging me! I'm trying to have my nap! Shouted Zoro who was looking quite annoyed.  
But look! There is a really mysterious girl out there! Ussop yelled.

*SIGH* if i go see this 'Mysterious girl' that you see would you leave me alone?

Zoro got up, walked over to Robin and borrowed the telescope from her.  
Indeed there was a girl standing at the docks. She was facing west looking far out into the sea, the wind blowing in her direction was blowing her hair making it hard to see her face. She started to turn to face the direction of the Thousand sunny.

"Hold on a second..." Zoro squinted trying to get a closer look

His sentence was cut off as he saw the girl's face, while his own face had shock written all over it.  
The girl had dark bluish black hair that stopped only a few centimetres down her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top with gold coloured hems. Her skirt that reached down to her knees was light blue in colour and she wore a light blue silk shawl that was pinned together by a broach. But the most notable feature that Zoro could not get his gaze of was her beautiful brown eyes.

"No...way... that 's impossible..." he stuttered

It all came to him that this was the second girl he saw that bears a strong resemblance to Kuina.


End file.
